


Eternal Summer

by BasilHellward



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Shakespearean Sonnets, Swearing, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilHellward/pseuds/BasilHellward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete helps Mikey with his English homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like, three years ago and thought Valentine's Day would be the appropriate time to dust it off, so happy Valentine's Day! Unbeta'd, please point out any spelling mistakes/grammatical errors so I can fix them. Enjoy! :)

"Pete?" Mikey says, drawing out the _ee_ as he leans back against Pete's legs from his seat on the floor.

"Yeah, what d'you want now?" Pete asks, distracted but not angry.

"I don't get poetry," Mikey sighs, "like, what's the point—"

"Shut up, poetry's great," Pete interrupts, putting down his own homework to help Mikey with his. "Lemme see."

Pete holds his hand out for the poem Mikey's frowning at. He skims through the text printed on the paper Mikey passes him, grabs his pen and writes something at the top, mumbling, "Your teacher seriously didn't even print the title at the top?" 

He looks back to Mikey and says, "You lucked out, man: Shakespeare is my specialty."

"I'm prepared to be amazed," Mikey says, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up. Anyway -- the poem. It's like, about this girl — or dude, whatever, I'm not judging," Pete explains, "and basically Shakespeare's saying he'll still love them when they're old and shit, and they'll be remembered — like, eternally — through his poem."

"...I still don't get it."

Pete huffs a half-exasperated laugh and slides down from the couch and onto the floor beside Mikey.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" he begins, because maybe if Mikey hears it read aloud he'll understand it better or something. Pete doesn't honestly know what he's doing, because surely Mikey's teacher already read it to the class. "Thou art more lovely and more temperate," Pete continues anyway, leaning his head on Mikey's shoulder. Mikey hesitates for a second before he leans his head against Pete's, mouthing the poem along with him.

"...so long as men can breathe, or-or eyes can—" Pete stutters to a stop. "What are you grinning at? I thought you didn't get it?"

"No, I..." Mikey says, blushing. Pete frowns at him. "I get it," Mikey confesses, "the poem, I understand it. I just... "

Pete raises his eyebrows expectantly and Mikey looks back down at the poem as he mutters, "I wanted you to read it to me."

"Why?" Pete asks and Mikey turns redder and shrugs. Pete grins when it clicks "Oh my god, you like me. You're so cute."

"Shut up," Mikey groans, hiding behind his hoodie sleeves. "This did not go to plan," he says, voice muffled.

"Didn't you hear me, I called you cute. Hey," Pete says taking Mikey's hands away from his face. "You're good at playing dumb, but next time you want me to read poetry to you, you could just ask," Pete smiles and doesn't mention the countless poems he's written about Mikey. 

Mikey smiles back at him, still blushing but less nervous now.

"Can we make out after we've done our homework?" Pete blurts and Mikey laughs and leans forward to press a short, chaste kiss to the corner of Pete's mouth that's over before it really begins.

"Wait a minute," Mikey says when he pulls away, frowning, "I thought you weren't gay?"

"Well, technically I'm bi."

"Motherfucker!" Mikey says and punches Pete's arm.

"Ow!" Pete complains, though it didn't really hurt. "What was that for?"

"You could've told me! I've liked you for a year, Pete, the only reason I didn't do anything is because I thought you only liked girls!"

"Sorry," Pete laughs. "I'll make it up to you, Mikeyway, promise," he says, then, because that came out way seriouser than he meant it to, he tackles Mikey to the ground and kisses him. Their homework can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
